


Tony Stark, Dean Winchester and Sirius Black have a conversation. That's it. That's the OneShot.

by katesolo0502



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesolo0502/pseuds/katesolo0502
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Tony Stark, Dean Winchester and Sirius Black have a conversation. That's it. That's the OneShot.

**Setting: Tony Stark, Dean Winchester and Sirius Black have a conversation.**

* * *

**Dean:** Yeah, haha,...wait... What the hell did you just say about my car?

**Tony:** It’s old, man. I can get you the newest Stark model with AI and everything. You'll love it. Trust me, Winchester.

**Dean:** …. _*can't process the audacity of tony to talk about Baby like that*_

**Sirius:** I still prefer my motorcycle. Cars are lame, I wanna feel my hair flow in the wind, mate. That's bloody incredible.

**Dean:** Wait no no no no no, we won't just brush past this. This 1967 Chevy Impala is so much more than just a car, dude. That's my baby you're talking about, have some respect, robot man.

**Tony:** You know, you can listen to 80s Rock on Spotify? And you can connect your phone to almost every car nowadays? I'm nostalgic too but listening to music on tape? Alright, Marty McFly.

**Sirius:** Wait, what's spotify? Is that a spell?

**Tony:** What ever you say, magic man.

**Sirius:** I like your glowing thing there. What is that? _*taps on tony's reactor*_

**Dean:** Looks like you trapped fairies in there. God, I hate these lil things.

* * *

 **Sam:** Like little children… _*shakes his head*_

**Steve:** He is always like that, but I didn't know there were multiple versions of Stark.

**Remus:** I guess we can petty eachother but we probaby should break up the fight that is about to endure. Tony just touched Sirius' hair.

* * *

 **Sirius:** How dare he, Moony? I can't even process this. You never touch a lion's mane! I feel violated, Remus... 


End file.
